


Swing Curtain

by Alien_jeruk



Series: Angin Lembut Di September [26]
Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Other
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 20:05:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16102850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alien_jeruk/pseuds/Alien_jeruk
Summary: Satu, dua, tiga.





	Swing Curtain

**Author's Note:**

> Tsukipro the Animation belong to Tsukino Talent Production.
> 
>  
> 
> Dedicated for September.
> 
>  
> 
> With prompt day 26 : Watching the other sleep.

Korden putih yang bergoyang terhembus angin. Pukul delapan empat puluh pagi. Koloid yang berterbangan dari celah cahaya; selimut tebal yang berantakan.

 

Dari pinggir tempat tidur, ia melihat semua. Mengamati setiap sisinya dan tak lupa menyimpan dalam kaleidoskop memori terdalam. Tak lupa menyunggingkan senyum geli setiap kali berhasil menggoda seseorang yang masih terlelap nyaman tak tahu waktu. Ren memutar-mutar ujung sebuah bulu dari kemoceng yang ia pinjam dari grup sebelah kemarin. 

 

Terus menyentuhkan ujung lembut berwarna hitam itu pada ujung hidung Nozomu, dan membuat yang tengah dikelitiki mendusel pelan pada sisi bantal yang menjadi sandaran pipinya. Ren kembali tertawa kecil dan tak ada niat menghentikan kegiatannya kemudian. Lalu dengan yakin tak mengindahkan satu tangan Nozomu yang melayang bebas menabrak dahinya. Terus begitu.

 

Seiring tingginya bayangan matahari, bayangan yang semakin memanjang dari jendela serta jam yang sudah genap menjadi pukul sembilan. 

 

Dalam iris biru Ren, yang masih merekam berapa banyak rumpun bulu mata berwarna cokelat bata itu, juga tentang gerak malas dari pemuda di hadapannya itu. Tak lupa dengan bibir yang sedikit terbuka, untung cairan yang menetes sudah mengering dahulu. 

 

Tak tahu menahu jika dirinya sudah diintip dari sebelah mata.

 

Dengan menghela napas sekali kemudian bangkit dari posisi mengamatinya. Berdiri dan mulai merangkak naik ke atas ranjang berukuran tunggal itu. Menarik tangan lunglai Nozomu, dan cukup menguras usaha.

 

Beberapa kali mencoba menarik ke atas, namun gagal.

 

"Nozomu... Bangun." percobaan ke empat. Tak membuahkan hasil.

 

"Nozomu, ayo bangun," Ren pantang menyerah. Dan tetap berlanjut memelorotkan selimut tebal yang melingkupi setengah badan Nozomu dengan kakinya, berhasil tertarik ke bawah helai kain tebal yang masih berasa hangat sisa suhu Nozomu.

 

Kembali mencoba menarik dengan sekuat tenaga kedua tangan Nozomu, huff lelah juga. Enam menit berlalu dengan usaha yang hampir sia-sia.

 

Sampai tiba-tiba, sepasang iris cokelat kemerahan terbuka dan kemudian tarikan kencang berbalik kepada Ren. 

 

Satu, dua, tiga. 

 

Ren langsung jatuh menimpa sosok yang berbaring di bawahnya, yang mencoba ia bangunkan dari tidur dan malah membuatnya jatuh menelungkupinya.

 

Sampai wajah Ren menatap keras pada dada Nozomu. Dan membuat napasnya terhambat sesaat. 

 

Sebuah pelukan langsung tersemat pada pinggang dan punggungnya, tak lupa sepasang kaki yang mengapit diri Ren kemudian.

 

"A-AAA!," Ren berakhir dengan jeritan yang tertahan serat baju Nozomu.

 

Sudah tidak terhitung dalam benak Ren berapa lama waktu yang berlalu dalam pelukan ini, atau lebih tepatnya pelukan paksa yang susah sekali untuk melepaskan diri dari sang pelaku yang ternyata sudah memasang senyuman jahil begitu Ren pandang.

 

Ada satu kedutan dari alis kiri Ren, lalu menyisipkan tangan melewati lengan Nozomu dan mencubit keras pipi itu.

 

"Aw...oww...aaa Renn, sudah sudah... Sudah." pinta pemuda dengan poni berjepit rambut warna krim.

 

Namun tak kunjung Ren perdulikan. Dengan masih mempertahankan posisi mencubitnya lalu menggulingkan dirinya hingga menjadi miring di pojok tempat tidur. Ren takkan menyerah sebelum Nozomu sungguh bangun kemudian.

 

Napas yang berembus tetap, satu tangan yang masih berada pada punggung. Serta keheningan yang datang tanpa undangan di dalam kamar Nozomu tak mungkin Ren lupakan juga posisi mereka yang sekarang saling tidur miring dan berhadapan.

 

Tetap begitu, sampai sebuah gangguan datang.

 

"Brak!." pintu kamar yang dibuka kasar. Tiga pasang mata yang memandang lebar pada keduanya. Serta Ren dan Nozomu yang diam tak mau menjelaskan apapun.

 

"Hoi, kalian berutang penjelasan setelah ini." Soushi berujar kemudian menutup pintu setelah membalik paksa posisi Mori dan sora yang berada di belakang punggungnya.

 

-Fin-

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ne...
> 
>  
> 
> Inspire from a fanart a years ago and forget from where, maybe Twitter or pixiv but then i can't find that fanart again cause... Its dissapear.


End file.
